


This is me

by Jojoblt



Category: random - Fandom
Genre: Facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojoblt/pseuds/Jojoblt
Summary: Just facts about me because I love to talk about myself. Correction welcomed because I want to improve my English skills.





	1. Chapter 1

1\. My name is Josephine.

2\. I was born on the 11th of November in 2000.

3\. I've got a little sister.

4\. I love my little sister. 

5\. I am a fan of Star Trek.

6\. Star Trek were the first tv-shows I likes

7\. I talk to much. 

8\. My eye color is green. 

9\. My natural hair color is brown.

10\. I don't like horror movies.


	2. Chapter 2

11\. I love lovestories.

12\. I don't like most cloth of my closset.

13\. I like crime series.

14\. I don't like Star Wars.

15\. My favorite color is blue.

16\. My favorite animals are dolphines.

17\. I love to read fanfictions.

18\. I write fanfictions in German.

19\. I currently writing a Harry Potter fanfiction.

20\. I can't draw very well. 


End file.
